coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8938 (7th July 2016)
Plot Dev and Mary awaken in each other's arms. His memory of the previous night hazy, a horrified Dev looks to Mary for assurance that they didn't get up to anything but instead she talks about what a fantastic time she had. Billy knows he left his phone at Preston's Petals but lies to Sean that he doesn't know where it is as he doesn't want Sean to know he was helping out there. It's Simon's 13th birthday and Leanne invites Ken, Nick, Tracy and Amy over to the flat for tea. Amy agrees to go even though Tracy will be there as it's Simon's day. Leanne tells Nick she has a new job. Peter has forgotten to get Simon a present but Simon isn't bothered as he always lets him down. Todd mischievously returns Billy's phone to Sean, telling him that Billy came into the shop when he was buying flowers for Sarah. Bethany goes for a fitness assessment at the gym to get out the house and plans to keep going. Billy is assigned to a training course in Cardiff at the same time he is meant to go to London with Sean to meet Dylan. He promises to try and get out of it. When he finds out that Todd gave his phone to Sean, Billy realises Todd is trying to stir things between them and accuses him of wanting them to split up. Tracy hears the tail end of the row and interrogates Todd afterwards. She realises that Todd fancies Billy though he tries to play it cool. Mary makes it clear to Dev that her satisfaction was due to the hotel's own offerings. Sean is thrilled when Billy wriggles out of going to Cardiff. Tracy uses Simon's birthday to try and win Amy back and brings her presents along with Simon's. Amy is livid at her obvious attempt to buy her back and tells Tracy to leave. Gail feels too creeped out to move back into the grannex and swaps bedrooms with David and Kylie. Todd meets with Billy and apologises for being horrible to him and admits that he does have feelings for him. He's adamant that Billy isn't in love with Sean anymore and urges him to admit the truth and finish with him. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Park *Morgrave Hall Hotel and Spa - Bedroom Notes *There was no episode on Wednesday 6th July due to ITV's coverage of the Wales vs. Portugal Euro 2016 football semi-final. This displaced episode was shown at 8.30pm on Thursday. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd confronts Billy (A ened billing due to Euro 2016). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,430,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns